


Accident/Hands

by Marsalias



Series: Dannymay 2019 [11]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Gen, Murder, Vlad's messed up, crossposted on ffn, many (off-screen) deaths, so he's going to pay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsalias/pseuds/Marsalias
Summary: It was an accident. Vlad would swear it to anyone who asked. Vlad had meant to kill one Fenton, not three.
Series: Dannymay 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757458
Comments: 11
Kudos: 211





	1. Chapter 1

It was an accident. Vlad would swear it to anyone who asked. Vlad had meant to kill one Fenton, not three. Unfortunately, the people involved didn't seem especially inclined to ask. Vlad fled at the first opportunity. They had been stronger than he expected, stronger than they should have been, but there was no way they could outrace him, not in their current state.

Still, Vlad wouldn't feel safe until he was in his mansion and behind several layers of shielding, both human and ghost. Daniel's sister and little friends had taught him to be wary of what humans could do, if nothing else.

He reached his mansion, and dove down, through ceilings, walls, and floors, not stopping until he reached his lab, where he could trigger his defenses. The shields buzzed into life, isolating the mansion from the world around it. Only then did he let himself collapse into a nearby chair. Only then did he let himself begin to grieve.

_Maddie..._

He had never meant to hurt her. He never wanted to hurt her. If not for that oaf, Jack... It was his fault. It was his fault, and Daniel's, not Vlad's. If Jack had left the 'package' in the lab, instead of bringing it up into the house, where Maddie was recovering from her cold, if Daniel hadn't spent that night disabling Vlad's cameras and early warning system, if Daniel hadn't distracted Vlad from seeing Jack bring the thing up, it never would have happened. Jack would have been the only one to die, and Jack had deserved it, for ruining Vlad's life, for trapping him in that hospital for years, for turning him into a monster.

But Maddie... But the children... Vlad choked back a sob. Maddie. He had loved her. It wasn't right that she should be dead, that he should be left alone.

He choked back a sob.

His portal exploded inwards, showering him and the lab with smoking metal debris. He was pushed out of his chair by the shockwave, and tumbled twice before he got his bearings, leaping to his feet to fight and destroy whatever interloper dare disturb him in his time of grief.

The slight figure of a teenager stepped out of the portal, and Vlad stumbled back in shock, the ectoplasm gathered in his hands flickering.

"No," he said. "Impossible!"

"Hello, Vlad," said Jasmine Fenton. She walked delicately forward, avoiding every piece of debris with precision.

"You can't be here," said Vlad.

"Yet here we are."

Vlad took a step back, then stealing himself, threw a ecto-blast at her. A green-gold shield appeared between them. Jasmine didn't flinch, didn't take her eyes off him. Her golden eyes, set in a paper-white face, framed by cerulean hair. Her free hand held a fistful of flames that knotted around her fingers. Green at the bases, orange at the tips. Light warped around her. Her footsteps were marked in blackened metal. Vlad had never seen such a new ghost display so much power. He had never seen such a new ghost, period. It should have taken her days to form.

"You're going to pay for what you've done," said Jasmine. "You're going to pay _everything._ "

"You- You don't understand," said Vlad, backing into a wall. "It was an accident!" Rightly speaking, Jasmine shouldn't remember most of her life, much less recall the last few hours well enough to blame him _already._ "I didn't mean to kill anybody!" Anybody important. It should have just been Jack!

The ghost stopped, tilted her head. "What?"

"It- It was an accident," repeated Vlad, hopeful. Jasmine, unlike her brother or father, had always been more open to reason.

The ghost looked down, and to her side, where her brother clung, weeping, to her arm. Daniel, uncharacteristically, hadn't spoken a word during the whole encounter. He hadn't looked up. He wasn't even in ghost form. A thought crossed Vlad's mind: was Daniel feeding energy to Jasmine? Was he the reason that she could take corporeal form, and could display so much power? But, why? How?"

"What is he talking about?" she asked. "He killed someone?"

Daniel didn't answer, didn't look up, only pulled himself closer to his sister. Jasmine's face hardened. Vlad turned to flee, but ran into the shield around the lab he himself had activated.

"It was an accident!" he repeated. "It wasn't my fault. You weren't supposed to die!"

Jasmine's bright eyes snapped back to Vlad's. They were dispassionate and merciless.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, "and I don't really care. You made my little brother cry." The fire in her hand flared brighter. "You're going to pay for that."

.

_"Mom? Dad? Oh no. No, no, no. Jazz?"_

_"D-anny?"_

_"Jazz! Jazz. I- I- Oh no."_

_"Li'l brother?"_

_"I don't- I'll fix this. I can fix this."_

_"Don' cry, li'l bro... gon be alri..."_

_"Jazz? Jazz!"_


	2. Chapter 2

Danny tried to put his suitcase down carefully, gently, on the floor near the door. It still made a loud thump. Danny sighed, shoulders curving. Everything felt so heavy. He knew it wasn't. He knew that was just in his head.

He tried a smile. "Thanks for having me, Mr and Mrs Foley. This is a lot."

"It's not a problem," said Mrs Foley. "You've always been like family to us. We couldn't let you just, well. Whatever would happen." She patted him on the back. "We've got you in with Tucker on the trundle, for now. We'll work on getting you something a little more permanent."

"I could just take the couch," said Danny. He looked across the entryway to where Tucker was standing. "I don't want to chase you out of your room."

"You're not chasing me out of my room," said Tucker. The other boy walked over and grabbed the suitcase. "C'mon, let's get you settled in."

"Tucker, I can carry that," said Danny, following after.

Tucker waved him off. "I've got it."

"But the stairs-"

"I've got it."

Tucker did have it, as it so happened, getting the suitcase to the room without upset. Mr and Mrs Foley came with them, and stood outside the door.

"Will you two be alright setting up by yourselves?" asked Mrs Foley.

"We'll be fine," said Tucker. "We've done this hundreds of times."

"Danny?"

"I'll be fine. Thank you." He knelt on the floor to start pulling out trundle.

"I'm going to start dinner. Call us if you need anything."

"Okay, sure," said Tucker. Danny nodded. Mrs Foley tugged on her husband's arm, and they left.

Tucker got up and shut the door, then he sighed and sat down on the bed. Danny kept his eyes fixed firmly on the floor.

"Hey, uh. You don't have to say anything, but, like, what happened?"

Danny sucked in his bottom lip. His hands curled into fists on his knees. "Vlad happened."

Out of the corner of his eye, Danny saw Tucker blanch.

"You mean, _Vlad_ did that? Vlad- Vlad blew up your house, and, uh..."

"Yeah."

Tucker leaned back. "What are we going to- Can we even do anything?"

"We don't have to," said Danny, trying to force himself to relax. It wasn't working. "It's already done."

"What do you mean? You didn't, um."

"No," said Jazz, materializing mid-air, her arms resting crossed on Danny's head. "I did."

Tucker stifled his scream by shoving his entire fist into his mouth.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh my god," said Tucker. "Jazz. I'm so sorry. I don't- Some warning, though? Some warning would be nice? And, uh, what do you mean, you did it? What did you do?"

"I got rid of him," said Jazz, serenely.

"Ah," said Tucker. "Okay then."

Jazz looked around the room. "Do you guys need some hands? You room is a bit of a mess."

"Uh, yeah, sure," said Tucker. "Whatever. Are you- Are you like, okay, though?"

"I'm fine," said Jazz. She raised her hands, like she was preparing to conduct an orchestra. "A little confused, but fine."

"You just seem... really calm, considering everything."

"Everything what?" Jazz's hands lit up yellow, and a dozen ghostly yellow hands appeared around the room. They proceeded to pick up various things in Tucker's room, and put them in order. They even pulled out the trundle bed and made it. Then they disappeared. Jazz put her hands down and smiled. "That's better, isn't it?"

"Yeah," said Tucker, a little breathlessly, "thanks."

"You guys probably want to go now, don't you? I'll just take a quick walk outside." She floated through the wall.

A beat of silence.

"Danny?"

"I'll explain."


End file.
